Songs of the Zoids
by The FireFox
Summary: ch.two- A new Disney classic? Or something like that. Raven tries so hard to whistle. I hope you all have fun reading it and try not to take anything to seriously.
1. bit got ran over by a reindeer

Fire Fox- IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS TIME RAVIN!!!!!

Ravin- Someone is stupid.

Fire Fox- Shut up!!!

Disclaimer- I actually read a fic like this in the BeyBlade Section. So I thought I would make one for Zoids. So thanks to Otaku Amanda because some of the ideas are kinda borrowed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The FireFox Merrily Presents:

****

Songs of the Zoids

Ch. One-_ "Bit Got Ran Over by a Reindeer!!!"_

__

Bit got ran over by a reindeer

Walking home from a ZBA conference

Bit- *walking down a dark alley only to see "Santa's" sleigh slam into him* Agghhh!

__

You can say there is no such thing as Santa

Dr. Toros- What?! 0.o

__

But as for me and Liger, we believe!

Liger- Roaarrr(Who are you?)

__

He'd been drinking to much egg nog

Bit- *drunk* Common S'Leena, I'be all the dessert yaneed!

__

And we'd had begged him not to go!

Jamie- PLLEEAASSSEE Bit, don't go!!!!

Brad- Leave you drunk, idiot. Me and Naomi are going to go check out how roomy the backseat of the Shadowfox is.^.^

Bit- MeandtheLiger will beat ya all!!! *tries to Strike Laser Claw Jamie*

Jamie- 0.o

__

But he'd left the Liger Zero

Bit- Me and da LZ are best buddies^__^

__

So he stumbled out the door into the snow

Bit- *opens the door and sees Leena looking for Bit who had stole her 'egg nog'* Maybe not this door.

__

When they found him Christmas morning'

Blitz Team- GASP!!!

__

At the scene of the attack

Bit- @_x I'm not dead

Judge robot-^__^ Sure you are, you silly human!

__

There were hoof prints on his forehead, 

Leena- Not yet-_-

And incriminatin' Claus marks on his back.

Judge Robot- Looks like the work of the BackDraftGroup!

Blitz Team-*nods*

Dr. Leyon& Major Polta- Yyeep.

__

Bit got ran over by a reindeer!

Bit- I am right here!!!!*jumps up and down*

Liger Zero- *pulls out a 'Pilot Wanted' Sign*

__

Walking home from the ZBA conference Christmas Eve!

Bit- Don't leave me out in the snow! Liger!! T_T Any one?

__

You can say there is no such thing as Santa

Dr. Toros- *looks up from zoids models* No Santa? O.o NOOOOOO!!! It's a lie!

__

But as for me and Liger, we believe!

Liger- Rooaarrr(So you're saying a old fat guy killed my master?)

Bit- I'm **RIGHT HERE!!!!**

Now we're all so proud of Liger, he's been takin' it so well

Liger-*going through new pilot applications*Roooaarrrr.(To fat, to ugly, to …..)

__

See him there watchin' MTV

Liger- Roooaarr(Jlow can be my **pilot**any day of the week) ^_~

Jamie- *runs out of the room screaming* The sex, drugs, and lies! I can't take it!

__

Drinking Vodka and playing poker with the Fury

Liger and Fury-*drunk& dressed in women's clothes* Battlefield scanned!

__

It's not Christmas without Bit

Blitz Team- PARTA!

Bit- *knocks on the door of the Hoover Cargo* Can I please come in? I am cold and hungry.

Harry- *turns up the music louder* Hey Leena…

Leena- *runs for guns, many,many guns*

Bit-Grrrrr…-.-U

__

All the Blitz Team dressed in black

Leon-Where's Brad and Naomi?

Jamie- They said something about checking out the Shadowfox's heater.

__

And we just can't help but wonder: Should we open his gifts or send them back?

Brad- *trying to sell Bit's gifts on e-Bay* MONEY!

__

Bit got ran over by a reindeer!

Reindeer- Bark! *chases Bit*

__

Walking home from a ZBA conference

Bit- Hmmmm…Rudolf the deep fried reindeer.

__

You can say there is no such thing as Santa.

Dr. Toros- It's all lies, I tell you! Santa does exist!!!

__

But as for me and Liger, we believe!

Liger- *talking to Fury* Roooaarrr(Do you think the Panzer armor makes me look fat?)

__

Now the goose is on the table

Goose- HONK

Leena- *eats the goose*

__

And the pudding made of fig

Leena-*eats pudding made of fig*

__

And the green and red candles

Leena- *eats the candles* o.0 These candy canes taste weird. Oh well.

__

That would have matched Bit's eyes when he was drunk

Jamie- Well, one down three to go.

__

I've warned all my friends and neighbors: Better watch out for yourselves!

Fire Fox- Oh Ravin! *starts chasing after Ravin and screaming* **Santa a serial KILLER!!**

Shadow- There she is, mental warden.

Fire Fox- 0.0 

__

They should never give a license

Santa- What do you mean _my sleigh_ is in violation of the Roads&Automobiles hand code?! 

__

To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves

Elves- My toys, my toys! I can't do this job without my toys!

__

Bit got ran over by a reindeer

Bit- Deer Mac anyone?

Walking home from a ZBA conference

Santa- You are going down *pommels Bit for eating Rudolf* on my naughty list!

__

You can say there is no such thing as Santa.

Dr. Toros- *dressed in a parka* I'll prove to the world once and for all, SANTA DOES EXIST!!!!

But as for me and Liger, we believe!

Liger- Rooaarrrr(So there you are Bit, where have you been all this time?)

Bit- Right behind you.

Liger- roooaarrr(You know I would never look there)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fire Fox-^.^ Please don't flame 

Merry Christmas and what not

I love Raven. See ya.

__ __


	2. whistle while you wreck

Fire Fox- Mwahahahah!!!!! 

Raven- *starting to get nervous* What is so funny?

Fire Fox- *looks at Raven* MWAHAHAHAHHA!!!! This will teach you to go around with other fan girls when I have been a RFG the longest!!!!

Raven- But you said…

Fire Fox- You can whistle, right? Raven?

Raven- *trying to escape from the impending doom*

Disclaimer- No actual Karl's or zoids where hurt during the making of this chapter. Raven got mad, and Hiltz stubbed his little toe. But that was all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Fire Fox Insanely Presents:

Songs of the Zoids

Ch. 2 -**_"Whistle While You Wreck"_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Just whistle while you wreck

Raven- *trying to whistle* Damnit FireFox! You know I can't whistle!

__

Put on that frown and get right down

Fire Fox- Opps.^_^U I forgot.

__

To rampage hard and long

Hiltz- *whistling* Yeah, this is fun!

__

Just kill a zoid or two

Raven- What do you mean 'only two'? I destroy as much as I please!

__

Just be real bad and not too sad

Thomas- You know, it was always Karl, Karl, Karl! I never got the attention that I deserved! 

And burn your self a Kong (Iron Kong didn't fit)

Thomas- hehehe…now all the Karl fan girls know where his black lily went! Bwhahahah

Fire Fox- ^_^U 

There's nothing left to slay

Hiltz- aweeeee

Raven- *sniff* So sad.

****

Don't let it bother you, another town is near

Hiltz- Yay! My Death Stinger can blow up more things than your GenoBreaker

Raven- True…but than again…I'm not the one trapped in a zoid core.

__

Try to be just like a psycho Shadow-dee

Shadow- MOOOSSSSSEEEE *eye twitches*

And whistle while you wreck

Raven- *still trying to whistle*

Come on get smart, tune up and start 

Fire Fox- I'm sorry Raven. But if you can't whistle, you can't wreck. That's how it is! The song isn't "Grumble while you wreck".

Raven- grumble…grumble…grumble

To whistle while you wreck

Hiltz- *whistling and wrecking*

Just whistle while you wreck

Raven- It's nooot fair! It's my freaking song that YOU forced me to do and I'm not even allowed to wreck. How come Hiltz and Thomas get to destroy things? Thomas isn't even evil!!!!

Fire Fox- Because they can whistle! How many times must I explain this…that and Thomas apparently has pent up issues with his brother.

__

And psychotically, Shadow and me can tidy up Zi

Shadow- Meow! *wanders off in search of a master who can whistle*

Fire Fox- *whistles* I love you Shadow! *gives Shadow a hug*

__

So kill a zoid or two

Raven- Shadowwww? I can learn….v.v

It won't take long, now there's the Kong

Thomas- *waving fire about like a manic and laughing* WHO HAS THE FAN-GIRLS NOW????!!!!!!

Fire Fox- Raven…I'm scared.

Raven- ^__^

Hiltz- Now that boy has skills.

__

To set a fire ablaze!

And as you sweep the doom

Raven- *sweeping up the zoid parts* I don't see why YOU are making me clean up.

Shadow- RGGGggglosergggghhh^_^

Imagine that the broom

Raven- It's all Van's fault. If he wasn't such a good foil to my coolness, Fire Fox would leave me alone…'rrrrr Van. *starts to beat up the broom*

Is someone that you hate

Fire Fox- Do you guys think that is normal?

Thomas- Whatever…like I care.

Shadow- Roooarrrrr (Look at who you are talking about. Raven isn't exactly the picture of mental health)

Fire Fox- *continues staring at Raven* True, but he is the picture of something else^_~

And soon you'll find you're destroying to the tune

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fire Fox- I just want to say that I love Thomas! But he just needed to blow off some steam. I liked the first chapter better. I hope I didn't offend any Thomas or Karl fans. But the question of his black lily really needed to be answered. I am pretty happy how the song itself turned out…but…well I'll leave that up to the reviewers

Raven- Didn't even get to wreck anything in my own theme song.

Fire Fox-*sigh* Well, if you would like to request a song parody. That would be great! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mel- Thanks for the compliment. I hope this satisfies your need for pain and what-not. And Santa doesn't have flying Elephanders. Sorry T.T

Red Comet- Yes, I do rule…the universe.^_^; Or something like that. You know, I'm not sure if Raven cleaned up that part of the floor.^_^U

B-chan and Syaorons angel- Thanks for the compliment. I'll be sure to check out some of your fics. I hope you liked this chapter as well. 

57Sevvy- You do know that I am not liable for any injuries received while reading^_^U So you can't sue me. I enjoyed your review. I hope you don't fall out of your chair too often.

Otaku Amanda- Thanks for the wonderful idea! I owe it all to you^_^

Lady Kurai- A laugh riot^_^ Well, I am glad you enjoyed. Have fun!

Black Liger X- Yeah, reindeers are scary. Sorry, no reindeers in this chapter T_T Maybe the next. 

Naomi_Fluegel- I tried^_^U

Princess Serenity- Yeah! And yes, poor Bit. The holidays can be verrry stressful.

Kala- Hello my fellow RFG! Your eloquent review inspired me to write more^__^ That and Raven. Awweeeee…Raven. ^_^ Thanks for the review.

Schala85- I'll try to spare them. I promise…No one was really hurt during the making for this fic. Karl is safe.

Cactus- Hehehehe, yeah. ^_^ Well, you were my first review-er! THANKS!!!

Fire Fox- ^__^ Please feel free to leave a nice review or request. I love Raven. See ya.


End file.
